In The Middle Of It All
by Arvingwen
Summary: New Chapters up! What happens when Ginny lets her inserucities about her situation take hold? Ginny, Luna, and Draco's relationship becomes more complex as the girls start to fight for Draco's attention and Jealousy is never well worn... rn This fic is ab
1. Meet Draco, Ginny, And Luna

Author's Note: Ok. I've never written slash before, and I'm not a fan of reading it. But for some crazy reason I got this idea for a fic last night, and once I get something in my head, I have to write it. Please be patient with me- I'm not a big slash supporter, but I feel that if one wants to grow and mature they must try new things and experience everything possible (But never incest!).  
  
I want to write something different, but with a slightly classic touch to it... please read&review this fic often so I know how its coming.  
  
Right. Ok, this fic, entitled "In The Middle Of It All" looks at the complex lives of three characters: Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. It is Draco's seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Ginny and Luna are in their sixth year. Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
1  
  
Draco Malfoy never really liked Pansy Parkinson. True, she was one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts, no one could deny this, but the truth of all was that she was stupid. Really stupid. And the thing that Draco hated most about her was her little giggly laugh. How could anyone stand that? The second she started laughing a migraine would settle in and Draco would have to sneak off to drink a potion that Madame Pomfrey used to administer to him. The thing was, he needed it so often, she just gave him a large vial and told him to keep it on him at all times.  
  
Now Draco was going out with Pansy, but it was all a publicity stunt. He had to keep up his image of a sex- god. Plus, she was someone to screw. What could he say? He was a guy, he had needs like everyone else, and Pansy, who fawned over him, filled those needs gladly.  
  
Ginny Weasley was not your average girl. She was quite, and respectful to all of her peers and teachers, but when she got angry you wouldn't want to be in the line of fire. Ginny was a bit of a loner, she spent the first three years of school following Harry Potter around like a lost puppy, but he ignored her, so she moved on.  
  
Ginny was always known as "the cute girl" and the squeaky- clean image bothered her. Even when her body changed into a 'woman' figure, she still had the 'cute' face, even with her electric- blue eyes.  
  
Luna Lovegood was naturally a loner. She had very few friends and people often whispered about her in the halls, but she really didn't mind. Luna always knew she was different from everyone else. She liked to speak out, not to anyone in particular, but her opinion was almost always heard.  
  
There was no denying that Luna was hot. She had apple-green eyes and her golden hair was now long and formed large curls. No one ever asked her on dates to Hogsmede, or go to school balls; her quirks stood in the way of that. People didn't want to seem weird for going out with a girl who had vegetables for earrings, and that was a fact. 


	2. The Hogwart Espress

2  
  
Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley were sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, Luna leaning on Ginny and Ginny with her arm around Luna. They were sitting, quite comfortably, when the compartment door slid open and Draco Malfoy stepped in.  
  
"Can we help you?" Ginny asked sharply.  
  
Draco looked up and noticed that there were people here, something he obviously didn't expect.  
  
"It's just, the door was closed, and that usually means the compartment is full." Luna added, ice in her voice. It was tradition for the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to join up against Slytherin, and since Draco was Head Boy, and the girls were Prefects, they saw no need to tamper with tradition.  
  
Draco put on his usually sneer.  
  
"Are you guys going out or something?" He spat.  
  
"Don't be prat, Malfoy, her father's just died." Ginny responded. Luna looked at the floor.  
  
"Well, it could be worse. She could have your dad. I heard your mother's gone into some sort of cleaning service to help the family eat. Is your father that much of a failure, Weasley?"  
  
"You know very well that she has opened her own House Elf service; the house elves do the work, she just arranges everything. You also know that it's been very successful. And what about your dad, Malfoy, where is he?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Azkaban!" Luna answered. "Because he was too incompetent at hiding that he was a Death Eater, and no amount of money is getting him out in this life."  
  
Draco turned and left, he didn't know what to say to that. He was glad that his father was gone. Now he had some privacy, and some peace. More importantly, he was now Master Malfoy and had access to the Family vault as soon as he was out of Hogwarts. He walked down the compartment and found Pansy, who jumped on him and started giggling.  
  
"Why did you tell him my father just died?" Luna asked after Malfoy had gone. "He's been dead for two months."  
  
"He doesn't know that. Besides, you know how much everyone at school likes to gossip. The whole world would think that we're lovers just because I have my arm around you." Ginny explained.  
  
"But we are."  
  
Luna kissed Ginny softly on the lips, savoring the moment of peace they had together. 


	3. The Astronomy Tower

3  
  
The Astronomy tower. A perfect place for students to sneak off to for 'intimate' time together. The Astronomy tower, the Library, and the divination rooms were the only places that had couches and armchairs in them. Well, one of the Divination rooms had grass on the floor, but it was the softest, cleanest grass that there ever was. For the past two years there have been two Professors teaching Divination. Well, one Professor, and one Centaur. Professor Treelawny took care of first through fourth years. The centaur, Firenze, took the older students.  
  
The great thing about the Astronomy tower was that it was in a remote area of the school, so not many students bothered using it.  
  
It was the first of October, in the middle of the night, and Draco Malfoy was wandering around the school under his new invisibility cloak. Draco had already been with Pansy almost every night, and she was pretty good, but he was getting bored of her. The thing was, he had already been with all of the seventh year Slytherin girls, a few of the sixth years, some Ravenclaws, Pavarti Patil from Gryffindor, and even (though he would admit it to no one) a seventh year Hufflepuff named Lisa.  
  
Draco decided to check out the Astronomy tower. Maybe he would catch Potter with some ugly Hufflepuff and then tell the whole school. He smirked as he heard someone whisper: "Shhh..." from the other side of the door.  
  
He opened it silently, crept in, and walked to the back of the room, which could not be seen from the doorway. Draco had never been gladder he was in his invisibility cloak. His mouth opened in shock; he had never seen two girls kiss more that the 'hello' kiss on each side of the cheek... but this was different. This was unexpected.  
  
Luna Lovegood was lying on the couch with her shirt undone, her black bra fully exposed. Ginny Weasley was sitting on top of her, straddling , kissing Luna passionately; Draco saw tongues flying, Luna's hands on Ginny's back, and Ginny fondling Luna's breasts. He caught a glinter of silver; Luna had her belly- button pierced.  
  
Draco had never seen Ginny take charge- not like that. He was frozen, he just stood there, watching them... he didn't like Luna, or Ginny, but he liked this. It made him want to join in. He had always wanted to be with two girls at once but if he couldn't have that, watching two girls was second best.  
  
After about twenty minutes Luna moved Ginny to the bottom and climbed on top of her. Ginny took off her school shirt and Luna started kissing her neck, then her chest, then her stomach... moving down slowly as Ginny sighed in happiness, her hands stretched out behind her head.  
  
"Lets get this little thing off, shall we?" Luna asked.  
  
"Please."  
  
Draco was very shocked to see Luna take off Ginny's skimpy underwear and drop it to the floor. Then, her head disappeared under Ginny's skirt and Ginny dropped one of her legs to the floor, giving Luna more room.  
  
As Ginny let out a small moan, she turned her head to the side and looked at Draco right in the eyes.  
  
He froze, under the invisibility cloak, and was relieved when she turned away and moaned again.  
  
After a while, the girls stopped, and got ready to sneak back to their rooms.  
  
They kissed again, and Luna whispered.  
  
"See you Tuesday, eight?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it."  
  
Draco waited for them to leave before he dared to move. He didn't know what to think of what he just saw, but he did know that he was going to keep himself free next Tuesday night. 


	4. Hot

4  
  
Now that Draco knew what was really going on between Ginny and Luna, the whole thing seemed so obvious. He wondered briefly how everyone else could not notice it. He saw them whispering in the hall, and Ginny made eye contact with him, Luna was smiling at whatever she was saying.  
  
Draco decided not to tell anyone of this discovery. If it had been anyone else, with anyone else, he would not have waited a minute. But for some strange reason, which he did not know, he didn't want anyone else to know. He wanted to be the only one. Besides, if he told everyone then they would have to find somewhere else to meet, and wouldn't be able to watch them again.  
  
Just like Luna had said, she was back with Ginny on Thursday night and Draco was already settled in a chair out of the way, where he could watch them. He felt like he was spying on them, which he was, but he couldn't care less... it wasn't as if these people were his friends... and watching them was very- therapeutic. Indeed, it not only put him in the mood to have sex... but Pansy's giggling didn't annoy him so much.  
  
Draco watched as Ginny put a transfiguration charm on the couch that made in longer as well as wider.  
  
Luna decided to lock the door with her wand and then they grabbed each other and started kissing like the other was a drug they had been with out and missed terribly.  
  
They were still in their school uniforms, minus their cloaks, and Ginny and Luna took off each others ties and then their shirts, stockings and shoes... in about two minutes they were standing there, in bra and underwear, still kissing.  
  
They made there way to the couch and Ginny went down, Luna on top of her. Both girls were wearing white under garments... and last time Draco saw them together they were both wearing black, he wondered momentarily if the matching underwear was on purpose but got distracted when Ginny started licking and sucking on Luna's finger.  
  
"I'm so hot." Luna whispered quickly.  
  
Ginny stopped licking Luna's finger and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Do you want to?" She asked.  
  
Luna nodded and they both sat up, facing each other and slid their hands into their underwear. Both of them started moving their hands, looking at each other, smiling.  
  
Draco subconsciously moved his own hand into his pants as he watched the two girls in front of them. 


	5. Whispers

5  
  
Draco just couldn't help himself. He had to go back to see Ginny and Luna again. It was almost like an addiction, but he was finding himself no longer insulting them in the hall when he passed. He had made fun of Ginny for years; she was poor, she had a stupid little crush on Harry sodding Potter, and she was a Weasley. Plus, she was in Gryffindor. He had to make fun of her for that.  
  
Luna, she was a Ravenclaw, and he usually only made fun of them when provoked, but Luna was special. She wore vegetables as earrings! She made necklaces from Butterbeer Bottle caps. She read the Quibbler! What other reason did Draco need?  
  
But Ginny was no longer poor, and she was definitely over Harry. Now that he had slept with Pavarti Patil from Gryffindor, he couldn't poke fun of Ginny based on her house alone. Most depressing; the Weasley's were now considered a fairly respectable family in the ministry because of Mr. Weasley's promotion, Percy Weasley's promotion (though apparently he wasn't talking to his family) and due to Mrs. Weasley's new, successful business.  
  
Draco couldn't make fun of Luna anymore because the butterbeer bottle cap necklace is the latest trend in the Wizarding world, and she had started the craze. Moreover, the Quibbler was doing very well and she now owned the paper because of her father's death.  
  
Luckily, none of the Slytherins noticed this change in Draco; perhaps it was because he made fun of Harry, Ron, and Hermione more than ever.  
  
It was now Thursday, a week since he first came into realization about Ginny and Luna, and they were coming back to the Astronomy tower; and Draco was waiting for them under his invisibility cloak once again.  
  
Ginny arrived a minute before Luna. She looked directly at Draco again and he almost said something. He was sure she could see him!  
  
When Luna arrived they sat down together and talked in whispers that Draco could not hear; though he tried very hard.  
  
After a while Luna convinced Ginny of something, though Ginny seemed hesitant.  
  
Luna moved Ginny's hair back out of her face as stroked it slightly. 


	6. A Man's Fantasy

6  
  
Luna and Ginny started making out on the couch as usual, taking off each other's clothes as they went. Draco's head was swimming- he wasn't sure if it was from watching the girls or from the alcohol he had consumed secretly with Pansy in his dorm room. She had been trying to get him drunk enough to have sex with her, but he left quickly when she stripped for him... well, not that quickly...  
  
"Malfoy..." Ginny said. Draco froze. Had she just called his name out?  
  
"If you're going to stay, join in. Otherwise, get lost, and buy a porn magazine." Ginny was looking directly at him, he was looking back. How was it possible that she could see him? He shifted his invisibility cloak but then Ginny said: "Your cloak is covering you completely."  
  
Draco took off his cloak and stood in front of the girls.  
  
Luna was not at al surprised he was there.  
  
"How did you see me?"  
  
"I can see through invisibility cloaks you prat."  
  
Draco was intrigued. Ginny Weasley had a special gift that only Mad-eye Moody had too- and he had a really scary eye. Ginny looked normal.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you!" Ginny was getting agitated, so Luna started kissing her neck lightly. Ginny gave a small smile.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy." Luna said quietly.  
  
"What happened to my invitation?" he asked coolly. They hadn't meant it, of course. They were expecting him to leave feeling awkward and not come back, but Malfoy had figured this out, and he wanted to see what they would do when he said he was all game, which he wasn't, not really.  
  
Luna and Ginny were just looking at him; Luna had a slightly shocked look on her face, Ginny, a shocked and disgusted one.  
  
This would be fun. Draco unbuttoned his shirt so quickly that Luna's jaw dropped- he had practiced that, she was sure.  
  
Ginny looked sideways at Luna who shrugged.  
  
"Well ladies, what are you waiting for?" Draco asked after he flung his shirt to the floor and whipped off his belt.  
  
Ginny and Luna both stared at him openly. Draco looked good! His body was- fit and his abs were- perfect. His hair fell in front of his eyes just enough, and his pants were hanging low.  
  
Luna gave a little nod but Ginny didn't move, she was frozen.  
  
Ron would kill her if he found out she was doing this. The fact that he was so over-protective was so annoying! She was a big girl, and she could take care of herself!  
  
"What the hell." Ginny muttered as Draco walked over to the large couch, his head buzzing...  
  
he sat squeezed in-between them and sat back, pulling them close to him. Luna unbuttoned his pants and Ginny decide to kiss him. She had seen him kiss Pansy in hall, and he looked good at it...  
  
it was awkward at first, but then he put is hand behind her head and tilted it into him- God it was good.  
  
But Ginny noticed something about it all, she pulled away from him.  
  
"Have you been drinking, Malfoy?"  
  
"What? No, no... well maybe... a little."  
  
"Ginny he's drunk! He won't remember half of what happens anyway!" Luna said as she threw his pants and socks to the floor.  
  
"That's not very fair, I don't want him to remember any of it." Ginny picked up her wand from the floor and waved it. A table appeared out of nowhere beside the couch and on it had three large bottles on it and three glasses.  
  
"Luna, you can mix really well." Ginny said, but Luna had already opened the bottles and started fixing drinks for all of them.  
  
Several glasses later Draco and Ginny were making out like mad while Luna pleasured him in other ways... they made him moan and shiver like no one had ever before. After hours of rotating between alcohol, kissing, masturbating, and sex, everyone had had sex with everyone and all of them were left naked, lying together on the couch, quite out of breath. 


	7. Headaches

7  
  
"What, in bloody hell, did I just do?" Draco thought to himself as he stumbled back to his dormitory room. _Was he completely mad?_ Draco shook his head and flumped onto his bed, utterly exhausted and intoxicated. He would have a headache when he woke up, and he knew it.  
  
"Did I just-... no. No, I couldn't have." Luna muttered as she tip-toed to the Ravenclaw tower. "Am I drunk?" Luna held her head for a moment. Of course she wasn't drunk... but she passed the entrance way to the common room three times before she remember where she was and what she was doing.  
  
"Oh Merlin! What have I done?" Ginny thought to herself as she climbed a set of stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room entrance. She thought she had been liberating herself, breaking away from the bonds that her parents and her brother held so tightly. _So why did she feel so dirty?_ Ginny undressed slowly and crawled into bed, feeling miserable and guilty that Draco Malfoy was still in her head.  
  
The next morning Draco woke up with a slitting headache.  
"Good morning Draco!" Pansy chirped happily when she saw him. His headache increased dramatically.  
"I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing to get an anti-head ache draught... I'll be back in a bit." Draco left the Slytherin common room as quickly as possible and swiftly made his way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Urgg- I don't want to go to class!" Ginny moaned from under her pillow.  
"Oh get over it Ginny, when do you _ever want_ to go to class? When does _anyone_ ever want to go to class?" Billow, Ginny's friend, asked.  
"No... I have a really bad head ache."  
"Go see Madam Pomfrey, she'll give you something for it no problem."  
Ginny nodded and slowly, very slowly, got out of bed and put on her school clothes.  
  
Luna woke up and looked around. Everything was still dark. She went to the loo and then prepared for class, but her head was absolutely throbbing. Luna decided to see Madam Pomfrey, hopefully, she'd give her a potion with out becoming overly- motherly as usual.  
  
Draco walked into the Wing and spotted Madam Pomfrey near her medicine cabinet at the far end of the room.  
"Let me guess Mr. Malfoy, head ache?"  
"Yeah... I need more... I ran out.'' Draco handed her his empty vial that she had given him and she gave him a potion to drink while she re-filled his vial in the her office.  
"You know you're the third person whose come to me this morning about a headache."  
"Am I?"  
"Yep, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor girl came in."  
"Oh..." Draco had no idea what to say to that so he kept quiet until he received his vial back, full.  
"I have to go to class now, thanks."  
"Stay out of trouble!"  
  
Breakfst in the Great Hall was interesting... all three students decided to pointedly ignore each other and, although they were acroos the hall, things were very awkward for Luna, Ginny, and Draco.


	8. Red Chances

8  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. He enjoyed the time the spent with Ginny and Luna, but he felt so awkward afterwards- these were people he had hated for so long...  
He knew that that night was fun... it was a bit hazy for him but he could remember highlighted things that took place... But now, what was he to do? Would he go back to watch them? Would he pretend none of it ever happened? Or would he go back and do it all again...  
  
Luna definitely knew what to do if Draco came back to the Astronomy tower. She'd let him join in, provided it was alright with Ginny. She couldn't really remember much, but she knew it was fun! And Luna was all about fun...  
  
Ginny felt confused. She hated Malfoy, he had insulted her for so many years... but secretly Ginny knew that if Draco came back she wouldn't turn him away... and she couldn't figure out why.  
  
Draco decided to go back... if they didn't want him there he could claim he just wanted to talk to him about how they would handle the situation...  
Maybe it was seeing them again, maybe it was the wink Luna gave him, or the smile Ginny tried to hide when she saw him... but Draco thought it must have been the fact that they were both wearing matching, hot- red push- up bras and skimpy underwear that drove him to take off his clothes at the blink of an eye and rush to the couch where they were sitting.  
  
"Hi." He breathed after kissing them both at the same time.


	9. The Parent Factor

9  
  
So that was that. Draco, Luna, and Ginny had sex again in the Astronomy tower. It was hotter than before because they were all sober, and Draco knew that Luna and Ginny were doing it because they wanted to, because they needed to.  
But this was also a problem. They could no longer act as if it never happened, pretend they didn't remember. Things became increasingly awkward for them- no one knew how to deal with the situation.  
If Draco's parents ever found out that he had slept with two girls, _twice,_ well... it would be a shock to him if his mother heard what was being said... she ignores Draco blatantly. His father would probably pat him on the back, before realizing _who_ the girls were. But if Draco were ever with another boy, his father would kill him personally.  
Luna's parents were both dead, so she had no problems there, and they were both very freethinkers while they were alive. Luna got her liberated spirit from them.  
If Ginny's parents ever found out she had been with Draco _or_ Luna they would disown her. Ron, the twins, Bill and Charlie would probably still talk to her, though Ron would act awkward and uncomfortable, crying out randomly: "But why Malfoy?"   
Things were pretty normal at Hogwarts. Classes were moving along, the new DADA professor was a girl- who Snape fancied! And people were still living in fear of You- know- who.  
After Draco came back to them a third time, he was beginning to get worried. He would replay what happened the night before all through classes the next day, and he found himself thinking of them before he went to bed. Surely this was not healthy.  
Also, the very next day Nott, a Slytherin in Draco's year, called Luna an "ugly bitch who no one wanted to screw" in front of Draco. She glanced at him, expecting him to through in something worse, but he turned to Nott and said: "Grow up, git, or I'll have to take points off my own house!"  
Draco had _never_ taken points off Slytherin before but since he was Head boy, he always took off quite a few from the other houses.  
Nott looked puzzled and walked away. Luna looked more so.


	10. Impatience

10  
  
Ginny was in class listening to Professor Binns. Or at least trying to listen to him. The problem was that he was so boring that Ginny found herself starting to count the stone tiles on the floor while curling her hair. She lost count however, when she realised she'd be meeting Draco and Luna in the tower later on and she was quite looking forward to it.  
Ginny snapped herself straight up. Had she just been looking forward to seeing Draco? What was wrong with her? Sure teenage hormones were raging, and he was a wonderful kisser but... Ginny once again started thinking about him, about his blonde hair and the way it feel over his eyes, how his warm arms embraced her, how he needed her... but there was also Luna. Ginny loved her, and she knew the only real reason Draco kept coming back was for both of them.  
Ginny couldn't quite figure out why, but this bothered Ginny. She didn't want Draco to like Luna, and she didn't want Luna to like Draco either.  
  
Draco sat in the back of Charms class, pretending to master the new charm Flitwick was trying to teach them. It involved moving heavy objects, and he was sure Harry Potter wasn't as bad as he was pretending to be, as Draco already got hit with Potter's wood block twice. This was all so tedious. He of course, already new how do it, but was pretending to be bad so he wouldn't draw attention to himself... his mind wandered to the events that would be coming that evening. Luna. And Ginny. His head was swimming with fantasies already. He wanted them both. Now. Draco got up and excused himself so he could go to the bathroom. He went into one of the stalls and locked the door. Quickly, he undid his pants and slid his hand down, thinking of the girls kissing, touching each other, moaning... moaning for him. His hand moved up and down with a quickening pace. God he was hot. He started thinking about what colour underwear they would be wearing tonight when his body hit ecstasy, and he let out a small breath.


	11. Pleasure

11:  
Draco, Luna, and Ginny arrived at the tower at the same time. The moment the door was shut and locked all three of them practically ran to the couch and began kissing each other. Tongues flew, hands stroked, and clothes were ripped off, desperately, hurriedly. As if their lives depended on it.  
The couch was transfigured into a large bed, in which the three of them climbed onto. Luna and Ginny were both wearing coral- pink thongs and bras, which did not stay on for long.  
Draco pushed Ginny and Luna onto their backs on the bed and told them to start kissing. As they did Draco moved his hands over them, to their inner- thighs. All the while, Draco watched them kiss.  
As their breathing began heavier, Draco moved his hands faster, harder. Ginny let out a small gasp and Luna clawed at the covers.  
Just a little further...  
"Draco!" They both moaned in unison. The sound of hearing them both moan his name at once made him so hot and so happy.  
They both grabbed him by his arms and pulled him down. Then Luna and Ginny started licking him. Draco propped himself up on a pillow so that he could watch them suck on his penis together, their tongues colliding.


	12. Presents

13:  
There was to be a ball, in celebration of the holiday, Headmaster Dumbledore announced.  
And, just for fun, it would be a masquerade ball. There were rules to go along too.  
1)The ball is only open to fifth years and up.  
2)One's identity must remain concealed for the entire evening.  
3)No pins, buttons, or any type of garment may give away the house the student who is wearing them is in.  
This, the three decided, would be perfect.  
On December first, when Ginny and Luna woke up, they found large, reality flat, interesting boxes on top of their trunks.  
Attached to the boxes, was a letter with their name on it, and the words _Don't open in public!_ scribbled on it.  
Ginny ran to the girl's bathrooms and went into one of the stalls to open the letter.  
_Ginny, __  
__This is for you to wear at the ball. Luna got a dress and mask from me too. I'll have two-peacock feathers magiked to my left chest so you'll know its me. See you later on, D._  
  
Ginny quickly tore up the letter and flushed it so that no one could find it. She then opened the box to look at her dress.  
"Wow." Ginny breathed.  
Her dress, a black and deep red gown, had a plunging V neckline and long sleeves than fanned out at her wrists. Her mask was black and it had two holes in it for her eyes. It stopped just short of her mouth. It fanned out with deep red feathers around the edges, looking as though they were coming from her eyes.  
"How much did this all cost?" Ginny thought to herself.  
  
After Luna found her box on the top of her trunk, she slipped into the girl's toilets to open the present. It was from Draco.  
She read her letter and then ate the parchment. Luna gasped when she opened her box.  
It was a long navy blue gown that laced up at the front. The sleeves were long and fanned out at the wrists, but had a little tie around it for her third finger to go through. This was so that it would not slip while she was dancing. Her mask was black and it had two holes for her eyes. It stopped just short of her mouth. Navy feathers were around the edges of the eyeholes and at the top of her mask.  
It must have been very expensive.


	13. Temptation

14: 

As the ball drew closer, Draco, Ginny and Luna became more excited about what the evening would bring. All the students in the school would be in disguise. Wigs and masks would be worn, and everyone was suppose to not ''go" to the ball with anyone. This was all in effort to promote house-relations.  
The three lovers decided to not see each other anymore until the ball to build up the excitement and anticipation, and it was driving all of them crazy.

A week before the ball Luna and Draco passed each other in an empty hallway, but they couldn't do anything in case someone suddenly turned a corner and saw them. Luna could see that Draco was fighting with his will power to not jump on her in the hall and make her scream in pleasure, and she was tempted too. But, just to drive him wild, as they passed, she placed her hands on her breasts and squeezed and lifted them up, and letting out a sigh.

Draco watched as Luna tempted him by fondling herself as he passed by her and un-tightened his tie as he went. That gesture gave him shivers all over his body and he immediately went to the bathroom to release himself temporarily of his sexual frustration. Luna and Ginny were crowding his thoughts and he found himself trying to break free of them by doing wilders and more erotic things with the girls in Slytherin.

Two nights before, he made Pansy scream so loud, so much, that when he finally left his room to go get a drink, he got pats on the back from the guys. He even had a foursome with three other girls and watched them screw each other three times first before they all focused their attention on him. When he left _that_ time, the guys of his house clapped and cheered, but it just didn't compare with when he was in bed with his enemies, and the entire time he thought of them.

Ginny stopped concentrating in class, and she always woke up from the most wonderful dreams wet and happy. When she saw Draco in the crowded hall she couldn't control herself; she ran and hid in the girl's toilets, and she could feel her pulse beating hard in between her legs.

15: 

The night of the ball came. Draco had a gratifying bath in the Head boy pool, taking full pleasure in the glorious soap scents, and receiving gratification in the erotic water jets which had a way of hitting him the right way in the right places.  
He combed his hair and drank a potion which turned his silver-blonde hair into a sandy-blonde, and his eyes turned a brighter shade of blue.  
He slipped into his silk boxers and his all black dress robes and suit. His mask was also all black, which accented his cheekbones and made his eyes somehow seem bigger. Just like in his notes to Ginny and Luna, two peacock feathers were by his left breast pocket.

Luna got ready very efficiently. She took a hot, steaming shower in which she couldn't help but soap herself generously with a sponge and she took a longer time to dry herself off with a cashmere-feeling towel. She put on her black heels, her lacy- black thong and bra, and she admired her body in the mirror while she took a potion that made her apple-green eyes turn darker, and her blonde hair stayed blonde, perfectly curly, but with a black under layer.  
Luna slid into her navy blue dress that showed off much of her chest. Actually, she was quiet sure that McGonagal would probably tell her to change, but the thought didn't stop Luna from wearing the dress. She lined her eyes, rouged her lips and put her mask in place. Looking at herself in the mirror, Luna wondered what Draco and Ginny would look like. God, she was excited.

Ginny took her time getting ready for the ball, masturbating twice while in the prefect pool, another time while drying herself, and again before she finished dressing.  
Her eyes would not change from their icy-blue because of the accident she had in potions class, but her hair went longer, straighter, and raven black.  
Ginny's chest had never been more exposed, not including when she was naked and frolicking with Luna and Draco, than in that dress.  
She felt empowered and she looked like a goddess. Ginny finished her makeup and put on her mask.


	14. Attention Whore

16:

The Great Hall was completely transformed. All tables and chairs were gone, and only light came from what looked like pearls, which were floating scattered across the ceiling. Off on both sides of the hall was a table, where long glasses of pink champagne waited for students to drink. McGonagal and Snape were the only Professors supervising the ball, and both were in costume, but both could be recognized. Only a few chairs with small, circular tables were scattered about at the sides of the hall.

This, would be night to remember.

Ginny spotted Draco right away, standing gracefully at the side of one of the champagne tables, sipping his drink casually. She walked over to him and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
"Hey sexy." She whispered.  
Draco said nothing, just met her eyes with his. Ginny gave his bottom a little pat and picked up a glass of champagne for herself.

Draco saw Ginny from across the Great Hall and choked immediately. He pretended to be cool and took a sip of his drink.  
Ginny whispered in his ear but he was too distracted by her dress to say anything back. Luna came over and also kissed Draco on the cheek, and then Ginny as well. No one else was paying much attention to them and no one could identify them anyhow.

"So how you want to do this?" Luna asked casually, as music started to play and other students started to dance.  
"I guess we'll take turns dancing with him." The three lovers had decided beforehand to not use any names, just in case others were listening in.  
"I agree- I think we would draw to much attention if we danced together."  
"Well, alright, who do I get first?" Draco's voice was back, and he was in a very, very good mood.  
Ginny kissed him, and played with his tounge and her own.  
"You can dance with Luna." Ginny breathed heavily in his ear.   
"Alright." Draco swallowed depply and took Luna's arm.

Ginny smiled to herself- she knew that the entire time they were dancing, Draco would be thinking about her.  
A tall boy approached Ginny and asked her if she would like to dance, and she said yes.

Draco was dancing with Luna gracefully, openly staring at her revealing dress, and allowing his hands to move along her back wherever they should so feel inclined to go. But the kiss that Ginny just gave him would not leave his head.

Luna knew that Draco was thinking of Ginny, so, when the song ended, she kissed Draco with more passion, more tounge, and more desperation. All thoughts of Ginny's kiss floated away the moment Luna's lips touched his.


	15. Spiteful Lust

17:

For the rest of the evening it was as though Luna and Ginny were in competition with each other for Draco's attention and affections. It was silly, both of the girls loved each other, and both knew that they wouldn't want Draco without the other, but they couldn't resist the need for finding themselves more lusted after, more wanted, more loved.  
And Draco couldn't say he minded.

They took turns dancing with him and, in between, they barely acknowledged each other. There was an iciness in their eyes and a chill in their voices.

After the ball was over, clinging onto Draco, the three made their way to the astronomy tower. By the moves they were doing, Draco could tell that Ginny and Luna were fighting for him- he wondered what had changed between them, had there been in a fight? Whatever it was... it ended up being the most passionate night of his life.  
And suddenly it hit him: he was actually starting to care about Ginny and Luna. But in six months he would be leaving Hogwarts forever and then would go back to how things were- and they would forget about him. 

In the wizarding world, although same sex marriages were perfectly legal, they were rare, and highly frowned upon by the middle- upper class society.  
Ginny realized that although she did love Luna, and although things were great with her, she would not have the strength to stay with Luna and "come out". Eventually, Ginny would want to get married and have children, and that couldn't happen with Luna.  
It was the night of the ball, upon seeing Draco from afar, that she realized that the only person she cared about as much as Luna, was Draco.

Luna had no problem with getting married to Ginny, no problem adopting a wizard, or even a muggle, if Ginny wanted it. But she also wanted Draco; she could have Ginny anytime, but Draco was leaving Hogwarts in six months and then she would have another year of sneaking around with Ginny before she graduated.  
And since Luna knew that Ginny didn't have the courage to "come out" she wasn't about to let Ginny take Draco from her.

Draco had to do something; his relationship with Ginny and Luna was to remain physical at all times and nothing more. He wasn't about to jeopardise himself by putting himself in a vulnerable position.


	16. Paint It Black

18:

Ginny thought about reconciling with Luna, about somehow hinting to her that she wasn't angry with her and that everything could go back to normal, but she didn't. Instead Ginny did something so devious, and so sinful that she went to the Girl's loo afterwards and bawled. But as Ginny cried, she realized that she wasn't crying because she had wronged Luna, she was crying because she was afraid that she would be caught.

Ginny had sent Draco a note telling him to meet her in the Hufflepuff Quidditch tower on Wednesday night, two weeks after the ball. When he came she could tell that he was surprised that Luna was not there, but they had sex with out her anyways- three times, in fact. It had been rough; Draco had pulled out a chunk of her long red hair, Ginny had bit him on the abdomen and made him bleed, and both were covered in bruises. With a triumphant smile, Ginny noticed that Draco couldn't walk normally afterwards because of the pain.

The deal had been that neither would tell Luna about their little masochist romp in the tower, but Ginny had always felt that Luna had some psychic abilities when it came to that sort of thing. And she didn't want Luna to be angry at her, but she also wanted to be the one with the choice; to have Draco and Luna fighting over _her_.

Draco limped slightly back to his dormitory, reliving that afternoon with Ginny in his mind; he didn't know she could be so rough. The sudden thought of Ginny in leather with a whip entered his mind… he enjoyed this thought and lingered on it for the rest of his walk.  
So what had happened? Did he like Ginny more than Luna now? He was sure that Luna could be just violent as Ginny, probably more so. And then Draco was filled with the thought of _Luna_ in leather, wielding a whip.  
He closed and locked his dormitory door and flung himself onto his bed. He was exhausted from Ginny, but this new thought of Luna reinvigorated certain parts of his body.  
Draco smiled to himself as he undid his pants and thought of _both_ of the girls in leather- with each other. Thankfully, he had a way of making that fantasy come true.


	17. Jealousy

19: 

Luna had an idea that something had happened between Luna and Draco when they finally met up again, four weeks after the ball. The professors had been bombarding them with work ever since they got back from the holiday, and it was the first time when all three had enough time to get together.  
She noticed Ginny give Draco a small wink while they were undressing and the two seemed to share a secret. But Luna didn't think Ginny and Draco would do anything with out her, so she brushed the suspicion off.

Later on though, Luna couldn't help but think that something had gone on between them, and made her angry as well as jealous.  
Well, if Ginny wanted a fight, she'd get it. She would just have to wait for the perfect opportunity- and in February, she got it.

It had been announced that Madam Pomfrey would not be at school on the first Saturday of that month as she was going to the Annual Healers and Matrons Conference to learn about a new potion to cure insomnia. Since it was flu season, every single person in the school received a Pepper- Up Potion before she left to prevent any sickness.

When Draco woke up that Saturday morning, Ginny's owl was waiting for him at the edge of his bed. How it got in his room he didn't know, but when he opened it up and read it the owl had already vanished again.  
_Meet me in the Hospital Wing. Wear your pyjamas and don't brush your hair. Sit in the bed on the far left corner of the room._  
was all it said.  
Curious, Draco threw his robes over his pyjamas and walked to the hospital wing when no one was around. He opened the door no one was there, but he did as the note told him and went to the furthest left bed and sat down. The curtain covered its side so that when Draco heard the click click click of high heeled shoes from far off, he couldn't see who was coming. Suddenly the door closed audibly and a key in the lock could be heard turning. The click click click of the high heels cam closer to where Draco was sitting and when Luna finally came into view, Draco couldn't believe his eyes.  
Luna was wearing the highest white heels that Draco had ever seen and the shortest white skirt. Her shirt was small and also white, unbuttoned to revel her hot red push-up bra. On her head she wore a little white hat white a red cross on it; her blonde hair was pinned up in an elegant bun. Luna was dresses up as a sexy nurse.  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Are we feeling any better today?" Luna asked in a sultry voice. Draco was just getting into the mood of things when Luna referred to him as "Malfoy" he was turned off.  
"Is there anything I can do you make it better?" Luna asked. Pouting her lips and leaning over him to fluff his pillow. "Perhaps a massage?" her voice lowered as her hands trailed over Draco's button up silk pyjamas. His robe had been thrown off onto a chair nearby when Luna was locking the Hospital Wing door.  
"Well, the nurse knows best. Administer any medicine you feel I need." Draco answered, helping her with the buttons.


	18. More Jealousy

20:

If someone had walked in on Draco and Luna just a few minutes later, they would have seen a very surprising scene: two known arch-rivals, alone in the hospital wing, not yelling or insulting each other. What was more was that the one dressed up as a sexy nurse was straddling the one pretending to be a sick patient. Part of Luna's bun became undone so her hair was half up and half down.

"Well, I feel all better nurse." Draco said three hours later, lying in the sweaty hospital bed and dying of starvation.

"I'm always happy to help a patient." Luna responded, still speaking in her sultry voice, moving her hand down his stomach.

"I'm hungry." Draco moaned, realizing that she wanted to have sex again. He of course, was up for it, but he hadn't had breakfast and it was already after noon.

"I can solve that." Luna waved her wand and immediately, before him appeared a tray with coffee, orange juice, croissants, bagels, toast, fruit, and pancakes. The tray was set up so that Draco could sit up in bed and eat, and it was high enough off of the bed so that Luna could still give him pleasure with her mouth. It was, to say the least, a man's dream come true.


End file.
